Living with the Yugioh Protagonists
by TNckitty
Summary: Ever wonder what it would feel like to live with the Yugioh protagonists? Well join me, TNckitty, my OCs, and our heroes for this wonder experience... I hope. (DM, GX, 5Ds, Zexal, Arc V)
1. The Portal

**Chapter 1: The Portals**

~TNckitty's POV~

As I was getting ready for our guests to come, Teresa and Dana were preparing dinner. Andy was in his room probably on his phone or something. We band him from doing anything because whatever he touch will be set on fire, even water! How do you even burn water?! Oh, I forgot to introduce my OCs and myself.

I am TNckitty. I'm the Authoress for 'Across Time and Dimensions,' 'Supernatural,' and many other stories. My OCs are Teresa Fudo, Danina/Dana Orie, and Andy Valdez.

Anyway, back to our guests. Who are our guest you say? They are our Yugioh protagonists, of course. I was cleaning the house that we all live in until a portal opened right above me. Unfortunately for me, I wasn't fast enough to avoid falling bodies.

"Ow," I said.

Someone groan from somewhere on top of me.

"Ow. Okay, who activated the portal," someone asked.

"I did. Now please get off of me. I can't breath," I wheezed.

Everybody got off of me. I took me a few minutes before I got up and brush the dirt off of me, even though the floor was clean.

"Who are you? Why did you kidnap us? What do you want from us," Atem/Yami asked.

I laughed, "I'm TNckitty, but please call me TN."

"TNckitty? As in the person who write terrible stories about us," Jaden asked.

"That's me and my stories are not that terrible."

"Yes, it is," Teresa stated. She walked in from the kitchen and came to hug Atem. "Hey, Yami. How's my favorite pharaoh doing?"

"Your only favorite pharaoh," I mumbled.

"What? No hug from you brother," Yusei said, pretending to feel hurt.

Teresa rolled her eyes, but let go of Atem. She hugged Yusei quickly.

"Why are we here," Yugi asked.

I can't but stare at his chibi-like face. He reminds of a cute kitten or a baby panda.

"TN? TN!? TN," someone shouted my name.

I blink a few time. I turn to Yuma, who was the one who shouted my name.

"Yes," I asked.

"You didn't answer Yugi's question. Why are we here," Yuya repeated.

"Whoops, I must have spaced out. You all are here because you'll be living with us," I answered.

"Why," Yuto asked.

"Because I say so."

"That's not a good answer," Yuri said.

"Fine, because I want to experience what it would be like to live with you all."

"Dinner is ready," Dana shouted.

"Great. Teresa show our lovely guests to the dining room while I dr- I mean get Andy," I said sweetly.

"Okay. Shout if you need help," Teresa said.

I nodded and went up stairs.

~Teresa's POV~

I'll be taking over now. You don't want to know what TN have in store for Andy. As I was leading Atem, Yugi, Jaden, Yusei, Yuma, Yuya, Yuto, Yugo, and Yuri to the dining room, Dana has already set to food out.

"Please, have a seat everybody. We will be waiting for our hostess to come back with our vic- I mean friend from his room," I said politely.

I wen't to sit in between my Yami and Yusei and waited for TN and Andy to come down. About a minute later, TN drag Andy into the room and force him to sit in a chair.

"Sorry for the wait. I have to _convince_ someone to get of his room first," TN glared at Andy.

Since our guests didn't know my authoress that well, they didn't know how dangerous she can be. But I think they have an idea of how she acts because she is just like me.

"So, TN," Yugo asked slowly, "What are we going to do here?"

"A lot of stuff. I just don't know what to do first," TN answered.

"You mean you don't know," Yuto asked.

"In a way, yes. I'm more of a 'let's see where our feet takes us' sure of thing. I don't do the whole planing thing."

After that, we all continue to eat our dinner. Once we all finished, Andy went back to his room. Dana show the guys their rooms. TN and I wash and dry the dishes.

"So, what are you going to do tomorrow," I asked.

"I was think that we can go out and have fun. You know, like get ice cream, go rollerskating," TN said.

"Sounds like fun. I haven't skate in a while."

"Me too."

We hurry up and finished the dishes. Together we check one the guys. Since there not enough rooms for everybody, they have to share rooms.

Yuya was sharing rooms with his brothers/counterparts. Atem and Yugi were sharing a room. Yuma and Jaden were sharing and Yusei has his own. We first check the Yu- counterparts.

"Hey, guys. Are you all fitted in well," TN asked.

"Hey. Yeah, we okay," Yuya answered.

"Is there anything you guys need before we go," I asked.

"No, we're fine," Yuto answered.

We left and went to check on Yuma and Jaden next. We peak in and saw the two already asleep. We check Yusei and saw he also fell asleep. He must have stayed up late again. Finally we check the twins.

"Hey," I greeted quietly.

"Hey," the two greeted back.

"Do you guys need anything before we get ready for bed," TN asked.

"No, we don't need anything," Yugi answered.

We left and went to our room. TN and I share a room together. I was the first to use the bathroom and change into my pajamas. I got out and saw TN finish changing in our room.

"I'm ready to hit the hay," TN stretched and yawned.

"Me too," I also yawned.

"Hopefully we get up early enough to do the things tomorrow."

"Yeah. Well good night."

I walk to my side of the room and climb in bed. TN turned off the lights and got on to her bed.

"I wish Ryou was here," my authoress mumbled.

"Well, look at it this way, you have Yuto."

"I guess so. Let's just sleep and talk more tomorrow."

"Okay."

After that, we both fell asleep.


	2. Rollerskating

**Chapter 2: Rollerskating**

~TNckitty's POV~

The next day, Teresa and I got up pretty early. Which is around 9:30. Hey, don't judge us! We stayed up late. We walk down to the kitchen and Yusei, Andy, and Dana were surprise that we were up.

"Morning," I said in a mocking excitement.

Teresa drop in her chair next to Atem. I went to sit next to her. Together, we drop our heads on the table.

"Um... Does this happen often," Jaden asked.

"Teresa? Yes. TN? I don't know," Yusei answered.

"TN and Teresa are like Atem and Yugi. TN is light and Teresa is dark. Or is it the other way around," Andy asked.

"It's really hard to tell with these two," Dana said.

"We're still awake you know," Teresa mumbled.

"What you guys want to eat," Dana asked.

"Cereal," we both said.

Dana went into the kitchen to make us cereal.

"Why are you two up so early," Yusei asked.

"Why is Andy up is the real question," Teresa said.

"Touché."

"You mean that they don't wake up at this time," Yuma asked.

"We usually wake up until around 10 or 12 depending on how late we stay up," I answered.

"We slept all the way to 2 in the afternoon once. We were really tired that day," Teresa stated.

Dana came back with two bowls for Teresa and me. She set them down in front of us. We pick up our spoons and started to eat.

"So what are we going to do today," Atem asked.

"I was thinking that we can go rollerskating and then we can go get ice cream," I said.

Yugi, Yuma, Yuya, Yugo, Andy, and Dana's eyes lit up at the word 'ice cream'.

"I don't think I have ever eaten ice cream before," Atem said.

Yuto, Yugo, Yuri, and Yuya looked at him like he is crazy.

"I understand why. He did live in Ancient Egypt," Teresa said.

"What are we waiting for let's go," Andy said excitedly.

Teresa and I finish our bowls and quickly put them in the sink to wash later. Everybody went into their rooms to change and did we.

~Teresa's POV~

So TN and I just finish changing and is now waiting for everybody else. I was wearing my regular clothes. I wore a black and red sleeveless shirt, like Yusei's, with my famous red jacket with a hood. I also wore long jeans and red hi-tops. TN wore something similar to me. She wore a red shirt that says 'Smash University' with a Super Smash Bros. symbol on it. She wore a dark blue jacket with a hood. There rest is the same as me. Andy and Dana came down.

"Where the rest," I asked.

"Still changing," Andy answered.

Andy was wearing a Legend of Zelda t-shirt with loose-fitting jeans and forest green converse.

Dana wore her Guardians of the Galaxy t-shirt with black skinny jeans and regular converse. Yugi, Atem, and Yusei came down the stairs. I must be staring at my Yami because damn he is hot. Yugi and Atem were wearing leather shirts and pants. They also wore leather chokers, belts, and shoes. They have the millennium puzzles around their necks. Yusei wore his black and red sleeveless shirt, blue jacket, tight jeans, and brown boots.

"So are we just going to walk," Yusei asked.

"Of course, we are. We can't exactly ride everyone on the runners," TN answered.

"True."

Then, Yuma, Jaden, and the Yu-counterparts came down.

Jaden wore his regular clothes, which were a black shirt, red Slifer jacket, White pants and his red sneakers. I could describe the rest of the gang but I'm lazy. But basically they wear what they usually wear,

"Let's go," TN said.

She was the first one out followed by me, then the rest. As we walk, Andy and Dana were engaged in a conversation. It must be about the latest news. Yusei and Yugo were talking about Duel runners and synchro. Yugi, Yuma, and Yuya were talking about their decks and how they use it. Jaden and Yuri were talking about their academy. Atem was walking beside me.

"What's on your mind, Teresa," Atem asked.

"Nothing. Just enjoying this walk," I answered.

I was watching Yuto and TN. The two were quiet the whole time. I'm worry about TN. She maybe a cheery girl on the outside but I know what she is thinking and feeling. She feels lonely. Even with Andy, Dana, and me, she is always distant. Once we are all at the Rollers, we went in and pay for everything. TN and I were putting our skates and roll out to the skating rank. We did a few spins and flips. Out of nowhere, Yusei and I got into a competition.

"You are so on," I said.

I spin in midair, did a backflip after that, and split.

"Top that!"

"I shall," Yusei said.

He spin around, skated backwards, did a front flip, and then do the splits.

"Ha! You guys are doing child's play. This is how you do it," Jaden said.

He did a double backflip, did a 360, skated backwards, did another backflip, and jump over Yugi, who was the shortest person there besides Dana. Somehow, everybody started to do tricks to top the others. Lucky for us, there was barely anyone here. Andy quitted after the first round, then Dana. It went on until Yusei and I were the only ones left. I was surprise that my Yami was out.

"It's just you and me, dear brother. May the best win," I said.

"I think I'll let you go first," Yusei said.

"Why thank you, kind sir."

I did a backflip, a spin, then I jump over Yusei, and did the splits. Yusei went and did a fast 180, spin, backflip, roll, and splits. Since we are both stubborn, we did tricks for a long time. TN had to stop us because everybody wants to get ice cream.

"Can you guys call it a tie. Everybody was to get ice cream now," my authoress said.

"Fine," I said.

We all walk out and enjoy the weather. When we pass a park, some of the works who were cutting down a tree didn't pay attention where the tree was falling. TN was walking right next to it and as fast as I can, I tackle her. Fortunately for the both of us, the tree didn't land on us. Unfortunately for TN, she hit her head hard on the ground.

"TN? TN," I shouted.

I try to wake her up, but she didn't respond. I was having a panic attack. Dana quickly call 911. I check TN's head to see if she was bleeding or not. Luckily, she didn't. Once the ambulance came, they quickly, but careful, put TN on the stretcher and into the car. I, of course went with her.

 _'Stupid, workers. I hope TN is okay,'_ I thought to myself.


End file.
